


Night in the Woods with the Boys

by acfahrenheit



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, M/M, Spooky, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acfahrenheit/pseuds/acfahrenheit
Summary: Jawn and Otto thought it’d be fun to go for a ghost hunt- and it was until the spooking began.WARNING: mentions of blood and stuff- nothing too graphic but some people get freaked out by that sorta thing so i figured i’d mention it
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington, Jawn Rocha/Otto Wood
Kudos: 6





	Night in the Woods with the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t write fanfics ever, but i thought it would be funny to write a short one that has a vague possibility of being on the podcast

“Shit,” Jawn muttered, turning to Otto, “my phone just died.”  
Otto pointed the flashlight at him as his attention shifted away from the trees in front of him.  
“Really? This is literally the worst time- why didn’t you plug it in before we left?” Otto sighed.  
“I did, I could have sworn it was as at a hundred,” Jawn scratched his temple, glancing back at the phone that now lay darkly on his palm, “and we’ve only been out here for like a half an hour!”  
“Maybe if you weren’t on your phone the whole time it wouldn’t be dead. Now we only have one flashlight between us, the ghosts are gonna get you for this!” Otto joked, letting out a short chuckle and continuing down forward ahead of Jawn, who just rolled his eyes and jogged up the path to catch up with Otto.  
Suddenly, the tree in front of Jawn’s path crashed down.  
“Oh, fuck!” he cried, flailing his way to the ground. The trunk had smashed into his foot, probably breaking something, “fuck fuck fuck!”  
Otto ran over to where the tree had fallen onto Jawn, hopping over it and crouching down next to him.  
“Dude, are you okay?” he questioned.  
“I think- fuck- I think my foot might be broken,” Jawn hissed as he tried to pry his limp foot from under the tree’s weight. He glanced up at Otto, a pleading look in his eyes, “can I get some help?”  
Otto dropped the flashlight and started trying to lift the tree, barely bringing it off the ground. Luckily, Jawn was able to pull his foot out.  
Once Otto noticed Jawn’s escape, he promptly dropped the tree back to where it had been and turned to grab the flashlight.  
“Uh, Jawn?” Otto said, “I can’t find the flashlight.”  
“What do you mean?” Jawn asked, sitting on the damp forest floor and holding his injured foot, “how did you manage to lose it? It’s literally glowing!”  
Otto took a few steps forward to where he could have sworn he had left it, “I’m sure I left it right here before I helped you.”  
Jawn saw a pale green silhouette out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around to where it had once been, only to see the same darkness that laid over the rest of the woods.  
“Otto, this is getting kinda fucked up. Like, this is on some horror movie shit, let’s get out of here,” he leaned against a nearby tree in an attempt to stand up, wincing as he placed his wounded foot on the ground.  
“But how? We don’t know where we are!” Otto panicked. He fell to his hands and knees, fumbling around for the flashlight.  
That turned out to be a bad plan, as the hand he placed his full weight onto was punctured by a line of thorns.  
“Son of a bitch!” he shrieked, retracting his hand. This only caused the thorns that had dug into his hand to rip at his flesh. “What the fuck!”  
He used his other hand to blindly angle the thorns out of his hand. He felt a drop of blood trail own his forearm and drip from his elbow onto the sticks that littered the ground, a sharp pain throbbing mercilessly through his hand.  
“What happened? Are you okay?” Jawn asked, concerned, as he limped over to Otto.  
“I think we summoned some bad shit,” Otto pressed his hand into his cargo shorts with a sharp inhale, “I don’t know how that’s even possible, but something’s really not right here.”  
A giggle fell over the area, catching the two boy’s attention. A translucent green man apparated just above the fallen tree and dropped down onto it.  
“I fucking told you, dick bag!” Otto whispered-yelled as he lightly shoved Jawn’s shoulder.  
“You have to excuse me,” the figure said, holding back a snicker and waving a hand, “I just can’t resist a good scare.”  
“What are you?” Jawn asked in pure terror, his eyes not completely believing what he was seeing.  
“I’m Awsten,” Awsten announced to the two, “I died in these woods god-knows-how-long ago, so now I haunt anyone who comes through here.”  
Otto blinked and widened his eyes in bewilderment.  
“So, you’re, like, an actual ghost?” Otto cautiously continued, “why do you haunt people?”  
“Mostly for the street cred,” Awsten answered with a shrug of his shoulders, “you’d be amazed to hear how quickly an urban legend spreads- or maybe you two wouldn’t, since I’m sure you came here to see me?”  
The two mortals looked at each other, finally being able to make eye contact now that there was some form of light coming from Awsten’s form. They exchanged two silent questions of ‘did you know about this?’ before settling that neither had heard the rumors and shaking their heads. Jawn’s eyes trailed down Otto’s side lazily until they landed on the growing red stain on the leg of his shorts.  
“Otto, what happened? Is that what you were yelling about a minute ago? Are you okay?” Jawn fretted, reaching a hand out to grasp his wrist. He turned his hand over to examine the wounds.  
“Oh! Ew ew ew! I can’t stand the sight of blood!” Awsten yelped as he scrunched up his eyes, placing his hands on his face, and turning his head away from the gruesome scene.  
“Then maybe you should have thought about that before you made me stab my hand, asshole!” Otto argued as Jawn fished through Otto’s massive pockets for the basic first aid kit he knew he kept on him.  
“Look, I’m sorry, man. It’s my job or whatever. Don’t think I can’t sympathize with y’all running through the woods and shit, I’ve had to do that for years. Hell, it took me about a month to figure out how I even died!” Awsten threw his arms up into the air, allowing them to drop lethargically to his sides after holding them up for a moment, “Before that I was wandering around, thinking I was alive and panicking that no one had come looking for me.”  
“How did you die? Wouldn’t someone have come looking for you anyway?” asked Jawn, curiosity getting the better of him.  
“I was shot,” Awsten’s head dropped, avoiding eye contact with the mortals, “I found my own body lying in a ditch off the side of the highway with a bullet in my head. If I’m gonna be real, the last few weeks of my life are kinda a blur.”  
“You must have gotten into some deep shit in those last few weeks to have ended up dying in a ditch with no one coming to look for you,” Otto guessed. Jawn’s efforts to find the first aid kit had come back fruitless, so he settled for slouching back into a kneeling position and facing Awsten.  
“I just don’t know,” Awsten admitted, drifting into a sitting position on the log, crossing his legs and arms, “I don’t know and I wish I did. Y’know, my boyfriend, Geoff, didn’t even come looking for me. Or if he did, he did a damn shitty job, he didn’t even find my body.”  
“We can help,” Otto said, tone almost unreadable with a slight hint of excitement, “you can show us the way home and we can help you find Geoff. It’d be a win for us both!”  
Awsten couldn’t help but smile fondly at the enthusiasm Otto was showing. This sort of positivity towards his presence was something that he hadn’t seen in years. Even though every experience he’d had after his death told him not to let them go, he decided Geoff was worth it.  
“Alright, I’ll take you guys home,” he sighed, “but you have to come back here tomorrow, I need to make sure you’re actually making progress.”  
“Of course. Now, can we please get going before these get infected or I pass out?” Otto asked, gesturing to his hand.  
“Good idea,” agreed Jawn.  
The three boys made their way out of the forest, Jawn’s arm wrapped around Otto’s shoulder for support. They spoke about many things during the lengthy trip, Awsten’s life, Otto’s numerous bee stings, Jawn’s love of photography. It turned out all of them played instruments.  
When they reached Otto’s house, the two living boys turned to face their dead friend.  
“Hey, Awsten?” Jawn began, “Do you wanna start a band?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh ho, cliff hanger, amirite?


End file.
